Murder at Tudor Manor
by dem bones
Summary: Harry Potter has been invited as a guest to Tudor Manor but when Dr Black is murdered... Will Harry find the killer or will he be next? May contain SLASH. X-over with Cluedo. *On Permanent Hiatus* I won't be continuing this story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Murder at Tudor Manor

Author: dem bones

Genres: Mystery/Romance

Summary: Harry Potter has been invited as a guest to Tudor Manor but when Dr Black is murdered... Will Harry find the killer or will he be next? X-over with Cluedo.

Warnings: Unbetaed. May contain SLASH.

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or the franchise of Cluedo or Clue depending on where you live.

A/N: Written for the Criss-Cross Over Challenge by NoCleverNameForMoony.

Chapter 1

"Where are we going?" James huffed.

"We're apparating to Tudor Manor. I recieved an invitation to dine with Dr Black."

"I've never heard about this man before. Who is he? Didn't mum say never to talk to strangers?"

"I have a life you know, despite everything your mother has told you."

It had been 3 years since Harry and Ginny had separated. Ginny had taken James to live with her and Harry had always lived alone.

"To visit the manor of some nut case more likely."

"Behave, James."

Harry stood at the front doors of the manor and tapped the brass knocker on the door.

The door creaked open and a man with a fancy palor greeted him.

"Welcome, I trust you received my invitation."

"Yes."

"I'm Dr Black, pleasure to meet you." He said offering his hand to shake Harry's. The grip was firm and radiated warmth. The man turned and entered the manor.

"Ms White please show Mr Potter the way to the Great Hall."

An old woman with a frilly white apron appeared and wearing a smile she lead the two to a long table where Harry took a seat on the edge and James took a seat on the left.

"POTTER! What are you doing here?" Harry thoughts were cut off by a deep malicious voice.

Harry turned ensnared in deep dark eyes.

"Why Snape I didn't see you there."

"I see you were invited here as well."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact."

"Do you expect that other guest have been invited as well?"

"I presume so."

"HARRY!" A cheery voice called out.

Harry's ears perked up and he turned around.

"Ron, what are you doing here?"

"Luna and I received an invitation but I didn't expect to see you here, Harry."

"Snape's here too."

"Really?"

"I'm right here!" Snape uttered blatantly peeved at their ignorance.

"Snape doesn't seem to like people talking as if he isn't in the room." Harry explained.

"I see you've taken James for the summer."

"At Ginny's insistance."

"Uncle Ron, is that man really Severus Snape?"

"Jimmy, you act like you're so surprised. You've visited him before." Ron said ruffling his hair.

James just blinked in confusion.

Ron sat a seat away from Harry, saving the seat next to Harry for his wife who appeared a minute afterwards.

The sound of ruffling bags drew their eyes at the door where Draco Malfoy and his wife stood with their son Scorpius.

"Potter, amazing how a half-blood like you receives an invitation to visit the Tudor Manor." Draco sneered.

"What, it's not like Tudor Manor is welcome only to purebloods. Dr Black is a muggle."

"Who else are we waiting for? I suppose the six of you have been waiting all this time." Draco said taking a seat next to Snape.

"We're not sure." Luna said.

Just then a line of people walked into the room.

A woman with a red leather purse wearing a low cut dress took a seat sitting next to Snape.

"Miss Scarlett, pleasure to meet you." She seemed to be adding on her charms in layers.

Snape however seemed unphased by her advances.

"Don't you think that you're wearing too much lipstick, Miss Scarlett." He said without turning towards her.

"Not for you." She cooed.

An old man wearing a tweed suit, sporting white fuzzy mutton chops and moustache took a seat next to James.

"Colonel Mustard. Charmed to meet you." He said holding out his hand.

"James Potter, pleased to meet you." The boy said shaking the older man's hand.

After them a woman with straight shoulder length brown hair wearing a fur coat walked in the arms of a thin man wearing a navy waistcoat over a white shirt matching his black trousers.

The man politely lead her to who her seat right next to Ron.

"How rude, the younger generation these days." Colonel Mustard huffed.

Just then a tall man barged in the room walking clumsily. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and Snape catching his eye turned and stared at the man.

'Nothing special.' Snape thought before turning to Harry before the image processed in his mind and his eyes widened turning to scrutinize the man once more.

Unbelievable, the man looked almost exactly looked like an exact copy of Harry Potter. The only thing that differentiated the two of them was that the man had light brown hair on his head and his fashion sense was atrocious. He wore a striped shirt, light brown trousers held up by yellow suspenders.

The man took a seat between Miss Scarlett and the thin man who had brought in that woman wearing the fur coat.

"And who might you be, Sir?" Colonel Mustard asked across the table.

"P-Professor P-Plum." The man with the yellow suspenders said disgruntled.

Snape huffed in disgust at the enchange taking place but before anyone retort, Dr Black appeared.

"I'm sorry, one of our guests have fallen ill. It's sad to say, Mr Weasley won't be joining us this evening."

"Mr Weasley?" Ron nearly choked out.

"That wouldn't happen to be one of your brothers would it?" Harry asked.

"It could be." Ron managed to gasp out.

Dr Black took a seat between Mrs Malfoy and Colonel Mustard.

"Ms White, allow us to dine on our refection will you please."

"Yes of course, Sir." Ms White said. Harry noticed that when she thought that no one was looking she sneered at the man before turning to get the food.

After everyone was served, each were escorted to their guest rooms.

End notes:

Cluedo-This version of Cluedo is roughly based on the board game. I haven't seen any of the adaptations, I've only seen what's on Wikipedia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss Peacock, you'll be roomed up with Mr Weasley." Dr Black said leading the unnamed woman to the hall that led to her room and the unnamed man followed.

At the unnamed man's insistance, the unnamed woman was lead into the room of Mr Weasley's. She turned and saw that he was looking at her as if she were crazy.

"I have to see if he's alright." She snorted then he chuckled.

The woman entered her room.

"George, are you feeling better?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Hermione. It was just a little heartburn." He said before smiling.

She leant down to kiss him on the cheek. "Is it alright if I talk with Mr Green for a while."

"Of course, Hermione." He said before she turned to leave and almost whispered. "I...love...you."

She flinched before she had left the room.

"You know that woman next to you looked awfully familiar, Ron." Luna said when they were introduced to their own rooms.

"I don't know what you're talking about. She doesn't look like anyone I've known." Ron said munching on a biscuit he had snagged during dinner.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she looked alot like Hermione Granger."

Ron nearly choked on his food.

"Are you serious? Why didn't you say something earlier?"

"She obviously didn't want you to put two and two together. The moment I said that how would you react? It's less of an embarrassment and more a pleasure if I see you spurt out profanities in the privacy of our rooms than in public."

"And that's what I love about you." Ron said smiling patting the empty side of the bed in their room.

Luna curled up beside Ron.

"I'll be retiring for the evening. Ms White will show the rest of you to your rooms." Dr Black said before turning on his heel to leave.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy, here's your rooms." Ms White said.

Draco opened the door of their rooms.

"There's only one bed in here." Draco uttered. "Where's my son going to sleep?"

"Your son will be staying with Mr Potter's." Ms White replied nastily.

Draco frowned but refrained from saying anymore. Instead he knelt down til he could look into his son's eyes. "If you need anything don't hesitate to knock on our door." He said.

Scorpius smiled before replying. "I won't dad."

Deep in the depths of the manor, James and Scorpius were introduced to their rooms.

James was reluctant to step inside but Scorpius had managed to pull him inside.

"Good night, Mr Potter." Scorpius uttered before closing the door completely baffling Harry.

Finally at the end of bottom most floor, Mrs White opened a door with her key.

"Mr Snape you'll be rooming with Mr Potter." She said.

"What? That is absurd." Snape snarled. The statement fell upon deaf ears however as Harry made his way into the room.

"Potter, get back here." He snarled following Harry into the room.

Harry had sprawled out across a bed that leant on the right side of the wall.

"Lucky, there's two beds huh, Professor?"

Snape huffed in defeat.

"I take it that was your son accompanying Mr Malfoy's." Snape asked, shoulders slumped.

"You sound surprised. We came by to visit don't you remember?" Harry inquired.

"I don't recall ever meeting your son." Snape said turning towards the left sighting a door by the entrance.

"I think I'll take a shower for tonight. Don't get into any mischief, Potter."

'As if I ever did.' Harry thought.

In Mr Green's room, Hermione took a seat on the single bed in the room.

"So let me get this straight...you own your own business."

"I sell property. Why just last week I sold this beautiful manor. What kind of do you live in?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm actually quite poor." She said.

"I own a manor over in Yorkshire. Got a couple of servants working for me. If you want I could take you for a visit sometime."

"I would like that." Hermione said blushing crimson as the man's hands traveled up her thighs, slowly and seductively before kissing her with such force that she fell to the bed.

He straddled her thighs caressing the sides of her ribs.

"How long have you been with your husband?"

"For a while, he's always so modest. It's irritating." She commented.

"Is that why you're with me? You're a naughty slut aren't you?" He said playfully.

She screamed after he slapped her across the face.

The scene lasted through the entire night...

A forbidden affair.

At about 11 pm, Ron was roused from his sleep as he felt fingers caress his hair slowly and seductively. He whimpered before coming to himself.

"Luna, what are you still doing up?" He asked.

Luna took out a sharp metal knife from the bedside table.

She pressed it across her left wrist enough to draw blood. The sight of viscous red liquid flowing like wine was dazzling through dreamy blue eyes.

Luna ran her fingers across the blade to pick up any of the excess blood on the knife with her right hand and began to lick it.

The bitter taste of copper was oddly satisfying and arousing. It was after Luna had fallen asleep that this alter ego would appear in the middle of the night.

She was crazed by the sight of the blood enough to make her blood thirsty. Ron had always thought it strange that she was easily aroused with the sight of her own blood.

Luna brought her wrists close to Ron's lips which began to lap the blood there.

It certainly would be a rough night for Ron.

At just the brink of midnight, Harry's eyes flashed open.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Snape inquired with irritation. He was lying on the bed facing away from Harry.

"That screaming did you hear it?" Harry asked.

"I don't hear anything Potter." Snape turned to face him, snarling.

Harry got out of bed and headed towards the door. He was about to turn the doorknob when he turned to face Snape.

"Professor...I-I'm scared." He said voice trembling baffling Snape as it was the first time he had ever seen his nemesis so frightened.

"Fine. I'll come too." He lashed out in irritation. No chance of him getting any sleep tonight.

The two of them treaded the halls till a loud little spat nearly shook Harry out of his shoes.

"If you even think about telling my father about this, you won't live to see tomorrow." Malfoy's voice echoed through the wall.

"You have as much say as I do and I have a right to make my own decisions. I'm not bound to you." A female voice retorted.

Then suddenly there was a shatter of glass and the sound of fabric tearing and someone ramming into a bed.

"Is that enough to ease your worries for tonight, Mr Potter?"

Harry's shoulders eased. "I guess I feel a little bit better."

Snape wrapped his left arm around Harry's shoulders and led him to their room.

"Please try to get some sleep tonight and don't wake me up in the middle of the night unless it's an emergency." Snape said walking to his bed already having released Harry from his partial embrace and turning to face away from Harry once more.

"Good night, Professor."


End file.
